Kraang Subprime
Kraang Subprime (formerly known as Knight) is a Master Kraang Spy and second in command of the Kraang. He was sent disguised as Irma Langinstein to spy on April O'Neil. Appearance Irma Irma dresses in a gothic style of clothing. She has black hair, which is cut short and has purple streaks. She wears bracelets on both of her wrists, a black tank top with a checkered pattern skirt, large boots that go up her calves and red oval-shaped glasses. She is slightly shorter than April. Kraang Subprime He has a left cyberoptic eyepiece a prosthetic claw in his front left tentacle, a scar across his face and a blue tatoo around his right eye. His exosuit is much taller and wider than his brethren, and retains vestiges of Irma's "body", such as her head and arms. The head can detach and grow spider-like legs. History Mousers Attack!: Irma made a cameo on April's caller ID prior to her first in-person appearance, Mutagen Man Unleashed: Irma makes her first in person appearance here, she is shown at her locker but her face cannot be seen and she has no speaking role. The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones]: Irma makes her first speaking appearance in this episode. She is shown as April's best friend, walking with her in the hall. She asks Casey where he got his bruises, and doesn't seem to like April hanging around him. Of Rats and Men Irma played a larger role in this episode. She was kidnapped and put into a cage along side Casey Jones. The Rat King wanted to test the mutagen on her first to create his army. Pizza Face Irma appears hanging out with April, about to see a zombie movie when her friend get a call from her T-Phone. She didn't believe the "dating with Casey" excuse, she already knew that April has some secret friends that she don't tell about. They both get hit by a pizza guy's bike, who exclaimed that he's being attacked. He leaves a pizza box, which April get it for the guys and run off. It made Irma feel bad because her friend ditched her again with no honest reason. The Wrath of Tiger Claw Irma is hanging out with April and Casey (who complains about her being a third wheel and it being a ruined date) after seeing a movie. April then senses Tiger Claw and Karai who are following them. April (who is being chased by Karai) and Casey (who gets ambushed by Tiger Claw) split up to deal with them leaving Irma confused and frustrated with the both of them and unaware of the situation. A Chinatown Ghost Story Irma and April are captured by Ho Chan because he needed April's powers. He also says Irma has powers, but he doesn't know which one. After being ambushed by Foot-Bots in The Invasion, Part 1, a panicked April takes Irma to the Turtles' Lair. There, Irma's body begins to split apart and reveals to be the android body of Kraang Subprime, the Kraang second-in-command and a master spy. He opens portals, allowing other Kraang into the lair. The lair becomes ruined in the scuffle, and the Turtles and April are forced to retreat while Splinter holds off the invasion. Kraang Subprime is defeated when a piece of the burning lair falls on top of him. He returns in Battle For New York. The Mighty Mutanimals attack him and the other Kraang, but he launches a rocket that is filled with mutagen, so he can mutate the world. He followed The Turtles into Dimension X. He tries to destroy them. When the turtles got into a Kraang ship, he told the other Kraang to unleash the Dracodroid. The Turtles got away from the Dracodroid. T Kraang Subprime got into the ship and tried to destroy The Turtles, but The Turtles were teleported back to earth by The Mighty Mutanimals. The ship crashed into a Technodrome and exploded. He returns in Annihilation Earth Part 1 where he is once again alive and was trying to fix the Technodrome with Kraang Prime but failed, later he did suceed in the secound time were the turtles and Leatherhead are captured, just before they could start their Invasion the Triceratons then appeared and destroyed the Technodrome with him and Kraang Prime in it. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Robot Pilots Category:Male Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Lord Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Double Agent Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Master Manipulator